


Intérêts particuliers

by malurette



Category: Magasin Général (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: En Noël, Réjean a trouvé un ami et c’est déjà bien plus qu’il n’osait espérer, considérant sa profession.
Kudos: 1





	Intérêts particuliers

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Intérêts particuliers  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Magasin général  
>  **Personnages :** Réjean & Noël  
>  **Genre :** odd friendship  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Loisel et Tripp, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Est-ce vraiment désintéressé? »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> **Continuité :** tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Des intérêts séculiers, et même terriblement profanes, poussent le père Réjean vers le vieux Noël.   
La première fois qu’il l’a rencontré il était simplement venu demander des planches et avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche il s’est fait signifier tout de suite qu’il perdrait son temps à venir prêcher ici. Bon. Il a accusé le coup, surpris, mais n’a pas insisté. Réjean est un peu trop timide pour faire de l’évangélisation, de toute façon, et il respecte les opinions des autres même quand elles divergent des siennes.

Justement, il aime Noël tel qu’il est : franc. Il s’en fait un ami sincère.


End file.
